Shadow's Duty, or Desire?
by Sparks the Cheese Loving Wolf
Summary: Sonic dies and Amy tries to commit suicide, but Shadow saves her, for some reason or another and in the end they end up together. Doesn't get much simpler does it? ShadAmy conatains Char death. SEQUEL NOW RELEASED, LOOK FOR: DEADLY DEEDS OF LOVE, OUT NOW!
1. Chapter 1: Last Requests

Yes this is a ShadAmy! All SonAmy fans please put down the rocket launcher slowly and step away from the computer! And also please remember this is my first EVER story, so please, no flames! I did my best (For now).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used, Sega does, DAMMIT!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shadow's Duty, or Desire?**

Chapter One: Last Requests

On the top of the Red Mountain in the mystic ruins, the final standoff between Sonic and Shadow against Metal Sonic was taking place,

"It's fitting that to truly become the Ultimate Overlord I should defeat the Ultimate life form and the Legend of speed both at once!" Metal sonic said in a shrill tone "Not even you will be able to stop me Shadow! I am superior!"

Shadow was enraged by Metal Sonics arrogance and charged; knocking metal Sonic into the ground, Sonic then attacked using a spin dash sending his Metal counterpart flying backwards, Shadow then leaped high in the air, pulled out the green chaos emerald and yelled;

"Chaos Spear!" when the powerful blast struck it sent up a lot of dust, Shadow landed as lightly as if he was a feather, Sonic said to him;

"Well, I guess it's over." But then Metal Sonic rushed towards Shadow from the cloud of dust as he was walking away, out of corner of his eye, Sonic saw this and just in time to save him, pushed Shadow out of the way.

When Sonic was rammed, both he and Metal Sonic went flying off the edge of the cliff. Shadow immediately got back to his feet and looked over the edge, he could see neither of the two that had fell.

Shadow raced to the bottom of the cliff and searched until he spotted Sonic lying on his back with several parts of the loathsome robot protruding from his body, he also had a large gash in the side of his head, Shadow could see that he was only just clinging on to life and ran over,

"Hey Shadow, what took ya?" Sonic said in his usual humorous tone but with a slight gasp,

"Sonic!" Shadow shouted, half way between annoyance and worry,

"Shadow, I know this is it, so just do one thing for me,"

"What is it?" Shadow asked

"I want you to take care of Amy, tell her I'm sorry I could never give her what she wanted," Sonic replied

"I will, I'll protect her until my last breath." Shadow vowed "On my life I swear." Sonic coughed up some blood, then said with his final words he said in a choking voice;

"Thank you Shadow..." Sonic then closed his eyes and drew his last breath.

"Sonic?……Sonic!" Shadow shook his shoulder, then lowered his head. His head then shot up and he kicked Metal Sonics head in anger, then he let out a surge of energy.

"Why?! Why does he always have to save everyone!?" Shadow shouted to the emptiness. He walked over to Sonic and picked up his lifeless body and carried his fallen comrade from the battlefield, a single tear escaped his eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Believe me, all of my chapters are going to be pretty short, but there will be a good few of them, also, there probably will be a sequel to this whole story, but that will come later most likely, much later.


	2. Chapter 2: Understandings

Right I've only got one review so far but I don't care! I'm going ahead with it, special thanks to Bureizu za Vampire for being the sole reviewer, but seeing as it's only been out a few hours I can't really blame the rest of you, but I'm hyper and somehow I managed to write the second chapter already, have fun with it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used, Sega does

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Understandings

~Station Square~

As Shadow carried Sonics limp body through the streets of town people gasped and pointed, Shadow ignored them; he just needed to find the others, but first he went straight to the house of Amy Rose, for that was mattered the most; explaining Sonics last wish.

He knocked on her door and patiently waited;

"Wait a second," he heard Amy call from upstairs, when she opened the door she said,

"Oh hi Shadow……" she looked at Sonics body and her voice dissipated into silence, her eyes widened; Shadow just walked inside to explain.

"What happened?" Amy asked with tears welling in her eyes,

"When we were fighting Metal Sonic in the Mystic Ruins we thought he was destroyed but then he tried to knock me off a cliff, so Sonic saved me, but paid the ultimate price, he and Metal sonic fell two thousand feet." Shadow explained, Amy couldn't hold the tears back any longer and burst out crying and hugged Sonics body, she was whispering 'why' under her breath, Shadow heard and said;

"I asked the same question," Amy turned round and said,

"But he did it for you! You should be grateful!"

"I am!" Shadow replied "But it's not my fault what decisions he makes!"

"But if you had taken better care of yourself he might not be dead!" Amy shouted, Shadow was silent, he could see there was no reasoning with Amy.

"I hate you Shadow! I hate you! This is your fault!" Amy's eyes were now dripping with her tears; Shadow saw this and felt sorry for her,

"Then I'll leave you to your grief," he said quietly and calmly then got up and walked to the door,

"Good!" Amy shouted "I never want to see you again!" At the door Shadow turned and said;

"Very well." he then walked out, leaving Amy to mourn for Sonic. As Shadow walked out he slammed his fist on a concrete pillar and said to himself

"Why does she blame me!?" Shadow's eyes burned with frustration "It's not my choice how Sonic decides on where, when and how he throws away his life!" Shadow looked at the ground, exhausted from the day's events, he began to walk home,

"She really hates me, I've lost the only person who has ever shown me kindness or sympathy" he said to himself "But I shall still keep my vow, no matter what!" when he arrived at Rouge's mansion (His current residence) Rouge saw he was unhappy and asked,

"What's up Shadow?" Shadow simply answered;

"Sonic is dead and Amy hates me for it" Rouge's mouth gaped open and she dropped the china plate she was holding, which landed with a crash, then there was silence for a few seconds, until,

"What!?!?" Rouge exclaimed "Did I hear you right? Sonic? Dead?"

"Yes and Amy hates me for it" Shadow replied "Maybe it was my fault for not staying aware…." He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"I've got to tell the others!" Rouge said, then left; leaving Shadow alone,

"Why? Why? Why? Why does it always seem to be me that is hated for everything that happens!? Why?" Shadow shouted into the empty mansion, "Well maybe I should go to bed; I'm tired" and so the exhausted hedgehog climbed the stairs into his room, laid down his head and went straight to sleep, but he had troubled dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, abrubt ending but I don't give a monkey's bum about that, once again short but thses chapters will be shooting out like bullets.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dream nearly come true

This is chapter three, it's bad, I know it's bad and I know that I personally hate myself for being so bloody corny.

**Disclaimer: **Guess what!? I don't any of the damn characters, hell ridden SEGA does!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: A Dream nearly come True

~Shadow's Dream~

"What? Where am I?" He looked around and saw he was where he and Sonic had fought Metal Overlord, everything seemed peaceful but Shadow could tell something was terribly wrong, "Why am I at the Red Mountain?" Then he saw something in the corner of his eye; something pink, he turned to see properly and recognised the form of Amy Rose standing on this edge of a cliff,

"What is she doing here? What is she doing!?" he asked no one in particular, he then saw her jump off, his eyes widened and he ran over to where she fell, he stared down and saw her falling, then heard a blood curdling crunch of bones breaking on rocks and saw her body lying in a pool of blood at the base of the cliff.

~Rouge's Mansion~

Shadow awoke with a slight sweat and was panting a bit, he looked at the clock and saw it was six am, he was slightly confused and concerned for Amy's safety, he rarely had dreams, so when he had one it usually meant something,

"Just a dream? Strange, but that seemed so real, I'm going to check on Amy!" And with that he left his bed and sped towards Amy's house.

~Outside Amy's house~

When Shadow arrived he nearly collided with the wall, he was going so fast, never the less, Shadow managed to stop before the door, then he knocked, after a while he knocked again and called;

"Amy open the door!" he waited, "Amy open the door or I'll kick it down!" And he did, when he searched for her he found an envelope for him, he read (under his breath):

"To Shadow

I knew you would come to check on me at some point, but by the time your reading this letter it's probably to late to do anything to change my mind, I've decided I can't go on and I've gone to the Red mountain to join Sonic.

Amy"

Shadow crushed the letter in his fist in anger and said,

"The dream is coming true!" he threw the letter on the ground "There's not a moment to lose; I've got to get to the red mountain!" And so he left faster than he had come. As he blasted towards the Red Mountain at an amazing speed, as the world rushed past him in an amazing blur, only one thought rushed through his mind 'I've got to save her!' He forgot everything else in his life at that moment, all he remembered was that he had to help her.

~Red Mountain~

Amy stood on the edge of a cliff, two thousand feet up, watching her surroundings; thinking about what she was doing, then she said to herself,

"Well this is it. It's just not worth it any more." She inched closer to the edge. By then Shadow had reached the Red mountain, but was quite far from Amy and was frantically searching, when he spotted something pink and immediately knew it was her; he began to jump from cliff to cliff in her direction and shouted;

"Amy! Amy!" Amy heard him and looked, then when he got close enough to see she mouthed the words 'Goodbye Shadow' then she fell, Shadow yelled at the top of his voice and in an incredible burst of speed, he blasted at such velocity he was no longer visible, towards the falling form of Amy then slowed to her speed and shouted over the roar of the passing air,

"Amy no! Don't! I can save you! Just grab onto me!"

"No! My life isn't worth it without Sonic!" Amy Shouted back,

"But Amy what about everyone else? What about Tails? Cream? Rouge? Me?" Shadow reasoned

"Why should I care about you? It was your fault he died!" Amy replied in anger,

"I know it's my fault, I accept that, we have all lost a good friend, but we are all coping with it! But you are the only person who has ever been kind to me, ever, I don't want to lose you Amy" Shadow said, then Amy burst out in tears,

"Oh I'm so sorry Shadow, but my head has been spinning ever since I found out, I don't know what to think anymore!" she wept and held him tight to her, as she nuzzled into his chest, Shadow looked down at her, for the first time in his life, he felt true compassion, he had found a kindred spirit; one who had lost the one most precious to then, just like he had……but the moment was interrupted when he noticed how close they were to the ground, he quickly pulled out the green chaos emerald and yelled;

"Chaos control!" They disappeared just in time and instead; ended up in a heap on the pavement outside Amy's house, once they had untangled themselves and after they had picked themselves up Amy turned to Shadow,

"Sorry for what I've done over the last couple of days, I've been a fool." She said to him, Shadow looked at her with his ruby red eyes, he had no expression on his face but his eyes seem to have a warm look in them.

"I know how you feel, to lose one so dear is like losing part of your soul; brutal and unkind." he told her "But we must always carry on. C'mon you best get inside, looks like it'll rain soon."

Amy was just about to walk inside when she turned and asked,

"Umm Shadow… Could I stay with you for a while?" Shadow was rather taken aback but then said,

"Well as long as Rouge is okay with it then yes."

"You live with Rouge?" she asked

"Yes, but only until I find my own home."

"Well, I'll ask her then" Amy said and then they walked to Rouge's together.


	4. Chapter 4:Thanks to a Theif

You know full well what's happened, what's happening and what's going to happen! So I'm not speaking!

**Disclaimer: **Bugger off you stupid fools! Don't harass me! You know I don't own the characters! Leave me alone!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four: Thanks to a Thief

~Rouge's mansion~

"What? You want to stay here? But you've got your own house." Rouge told Amy as she polished a jewel,

"But I get lonely sometimes, I want some company." Amy pleaded,

"Oh, alright but you stick to my rules: No stealing my stuff, no breaking my stuff, no dirtying my stuff and no bothering me!" Rouge said, "Your room's up the stairs; second on the right."

"Thanks Rouge!" Amy replied cheerfully and went on upstairs, when she found her room she simply stood back to admire it, it had a four poster bed, a wardrobe with wonderful clothing, a balcony facing the emerald coast, even a jewel alarm clock.

She put her things down on the bed and sat down to think, 'ahh, this is a great place to stay, with a good view of the sea and people to talk to'.

She then unpacked and went downstairs where Shadow was cooking in the kitchen and Rouge was watching a romantic film, Amy walked over to Shadow and said,

"What are you cooking?"

"Just a roast meal, nothing too special." Shadow answered

"Okay; I'll leave you to it." Amy said

"Thanks"

Half an hour later the meal was ready, as Shadow took the roast out of the oven he called to the girls in the lounge, who were laughing their heads off;

"Suppers ready!" The two girls got up, still giggling and went into the dining room, Shadow had laid out quite a spread. When they sat down to eat Amy said

"Mmmmm. This is really good, Shadow, where'd you learn to cook this well?" and she continued to eat, savouring every mouthful,

"By living on my own for twelve years" he said, and continued to quietly eat his meal, the girls carried on chatting about what they had been talking about in the other room, Shadow paid no attention as he quietly ate his food.

The girls talked about hair, jewellery and then they talked about boys, laughing and joking idly, as if Shadow wasn't there, he didn't care about their business anyway, once he finished his food he walked off into the next room, when he was gone, Rouge said to Amy

"Would you date him?" Amy seemed confused,

"Who?" she asked

"You know, Shadow." Rouge whispered

"I don't know, I mean he's kind and thoughtful when he wants to be, but… I don't know." Amy explained

"Okay, if you don't know that's fine" said Rouge, but she had a glint in her eye.

Once the girls had finished their supper Rouge continued to watch her movie and Shadow was lying on a sofa with his eyes closed and his arms folded, but he was not asleep. Amy walked over and sat next to him.

"What are you doing Shadow?" she asked

"I'm thinking" he replied

"What about?," he sighed and said

"What I should do now"

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused

"To occupy myself; I do get bored you know," he explained

"Oh" she said

"Anything else?" he said patiently

"No, nothing" she replied then went to sit with Rouge to watch the film, after several hours they all went to bed.

Rouge went to sleep almost immediately, but Amy couldn't even close her eyes, she was restless, on her thirteenth trip downstairs to get a glass of water she saw Shadow walking back to his room,

"Hey Shadow!" Amy said as she walked up to him,

"Hello Amy" Shadow replied and stopped walking, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know what you're doing," She said with that attitude in her voice, he spotted this and said;

"I'm sorry, I'm just rather tired"

"What were you doing anyway?" she asked

"Just writing" he told her

"What about?"

"Nothing"

"Okay… 'night!" she finished and started to walk away but stopped just before Shadow got into his room and said

"Umm…Shadow?"

"Yes, what?" He replied with a slight sigh

"Well I never really repaid you for saving me…"

"You don't need to, I'm just pleased you're feeling better"

"Still, I owe you this" She then pressed her lips to his and kissed him, Shadow tried to pull away, but she pushed him up against the door, when she finally pulled back, she took a deep breath, stood back and looked at Shadow, he simply said;

"Goodnight Amy" slightly coldly and went into his room.

She sighed and went to her room, glad that at least she had repaid Shadow for saving her, but slightly disappointed as well.

Meanwhile in Shadow's room, his mind was racing, thinking; questioning what had just happened, 'Why did she do that? I told her she didn't need to pay me back for what I did! What does it mean? I don't know what to think! Does she think that I can love? I'm a weapon? But……if I'm a weapon…why can I feel…pain…sorrow…pity…compassion?' He then closed his eyes and slept another dreamless night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My name's Muggins, Charlie Muggins! (Not really!)


	5. Chapter 5: Knowing me, Helping you

Next chapter is up, do your best to enjoy it, by the way if you found a story under thee same name as this one by ChristianWestonChandler, then don't go anywhere fucking near it, the bastard has copied the title and summary, but instead of putting in the story text, he's put in some sick shit about him liking to have his 'wicked way' with children, so only read 'Shadow's Duty, or Desire?' if it's written by me and me alone, thankyou to Master Metallix for telling me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't any of the sonic characters, Sega does, ect.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five: Knowing me, helping you.

~Next morning~

Amy woke up first, slipped into her dressing gown and went downstairs for some breakfast, next was Rouge who came down by around nine o'clock and the two girls talked for a while until at about eleven o'clock Shadow came down.

"Does he usually get up so late?" Amy whispered to Rouge

"Yep; early night, late morning, each and every day, apart from the day he saved you, he still hasn't told me why he got up so early" the bat replied

"I'll ask him" Amy said and then walked over to Shadow, who was eating a bowl of soup.

"Hey Shadow"

"Yes Amy?"

"Why did you wake up so early the day you saved me?"

"How did you know I woke up early?"

"Rouge told me"

"Right"

"Well?"

"You really want to know?" Shadow asked

"Yes!" Amy replied eagerly

"I had a dream, where you were at the Red Mountain, and I saw you jump of the edge and I was too late to save you… and it nearly happened, I think that dream was a warning" he explained

"So you woke up early because of a… dream?"

"That dream saved your life,"

"But it was you who took the dream as a warning and to save me"

"I suppose, by the way, Rouge, how did the others react to… you know?" Shadow called over to her

"Well Tails, Cream and Charmy are all at home crying their eyes out, Knuckles and the rest of the Chaotix are preparing a funeral, and everyone else has locked themselves up at their houses, but nobody else tried to kill themselves" She replied looking in Amy's direction

"What? I loved him! And now he's gone and I'm alone and…" Amy trailed off and starting quietly weeping, Shadow walked over to her and put his arm on her shoulder and said

"It's alright Amy, I'll keep you company." Then whispered;

"Now look what you've done with your big mouth!" to Rouge, she opened her mouth to say something but then closed it for fear of making the situation worse.

Eventually Amy calmed down and they went back to their usual activities; Rouge and Amy went shopping and Shadow stayed at the Mansion.

He began to get bored after an hour, so he went on a walk, however, when he went out he found the city was under attack from Eggman (again) and when Shadow saw people running around screaming, he thought 'What should I do? With Sonic dead who's going to stop Eggman?

Maybe I should, But first I've got to make sure Amy's okay!'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ChristianWestonChandlers can suck my fucking balls (But NOT my Cheddar!) for copying the title of this story, you piss taking little cunt faced twat!

Sorry for Sudden explicit content to all other readers.


	6. Chapter 6: A Vow?

Hello, here's the next chapter, have fun reading it.

**Disclaimer:** You are boring me now, I don't own any of the characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six: A Vow?

~The shopping centre~

And so he sped of towards the mall, just to find that the Egg Carrier was right above the Shopping centre, he ran inside and spotted the girls being chased by some robots, he held out the green Chaos emerald and shouted

"Chaos Control!" Time slowed, he ran over to the girls and picked them up in his surprisingly strong arms and carried them outside.

As time restarted itself Shadow found himself confronted by several E series robots, he smirked then darted between them hitting each one in the power core in turn, they dropped to the floor lifelessly.

"Get back to the Mansion, you should be safer there! I'll join you once I've dealt with these useless heaps of metal!" Shadow called to the girls

"Okay!" They said in unison, they ran back to the mansion and barricaded the doors, after a while Shadow climbed in through one of the ground floor windows.

"The whole city has been overrun, Eggman must have found out Sonic was dead and right now there is nobody to stop them" Shadow said

"What about you?" Amy asked "Can't you help?"

"Yes, I can help, I can stop them," Shadow replied "But why should I? What have they ever done for me? Nothing! They never helped me! They killed Maria! Why should I save them!?"

"Please Shadow, do it for me!" Amy interrupted

"For you?"

"Yes, this is not about them, do this for me!"

"Fine then, a vow is a vow," Shadow finished "I'll be back, soon" and he walked towards the window until Amy said

"Shadow? What vow?"

"The vow I made to Sonic when he was dying, a vow to protect you, upon pain of death." Shadow explained

"So…all of what you did for me is just because of a vow?" Amy asked

"No…it was mainly because, you are the only person I ever had received kindness from, I didn't ever want to lose you," Shadow said defensively "I'm going now"

And with that he just leapt out of the window; leaving the two girls alone, there was silence until;

"So what are we gonna do now?" Rouge asked

"Well I want to get to the others to see if they're going to do something!" Amy replied fiercely "Let's get to Tails' workshop!"

"But that's in the Mystic Ruins Amy, that's way to far!" Rouge complained.

"Come on, Tails and Knuckles will be there, I bet they can help!"

"Oh… Alright, but let's get there quick!" Rouge got up from the couch and flew through the window, Amy just scrambled out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I actually think my dog could write better than me and seeing that it's dead that's quite a feat...


	7. Chapter 7: For Amy

Oi, muggins over here! Yes me! What? We've been cancelled!? What....no fair.

Well, sorry guys, I guess this is it, I was going to save the song for the last chapter but, seeing as we've been cancelled, I'll do it now, I've decided to change it from a happy ending song, to a sad song...now...any requests? *Listens to guy/girl (yes you) in the audience* Not a bad idea...pity I don't know the words...I know! Maybe not sad, but a good song nonetheless! This is Dead Promises by the Rasmus!!!

_**The Break of Dawn kills all the beauty,**_

_**The dead of night is drifting away,**_

_**Should I stay and welcome the day,**_

_**Or Follow the one and hide from the sun?**_

_**The day reveals the dreadful betrayer,**_

_**And his wicked mind, Hide from the sun,**_

_**Hide from the sun,**_

_**Hide from the sun**_

_**Dead promises, Paintings of the world, so pure!**_

_**Ancient prophecies, Remains of the world, so cruel!**_

_**The time has come! hide from the sun!**_

_**And like rat I run to the darkness,**_

_**A ray of night embraces my mind,**_

_**Afraid to look back into the heartless,**_

_**World of dust and blood, Hide from the sun,**_

_**Hide from the sun,**_

_**Hide from the sun,**_

_**Dead Promises, Paintings of the world, so pure!**_

_**Ancient prophecies, Remains of the world, so cruel!**_

_**The time had come! Hide from the sun!**_

_**I know me better,**_

_**I won't be as bitter,**_

_**In my own heaven,**_

_**I'll be gone forever,**_

_**Won't fall back never,**_

_**I won't crack ever,**_

_**Won't look back never**_

_**Dead promises, paintings of the world, so pure!**_

_**Ancient prophecies, remains of the world so cruel!**_

_**The time has come! Hide from the sun!**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Thanks people, It's been great.

I actually fooled you there! Just Joking! Here's the story

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used, Sega does

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Seven: For Amy

~Mystic Ruins~

They very rarely saw any robots 'Wow, Shadow really has done a good job' Amy thought Meanwhile on the Egg carrier, as Shadow was just headed for the bridge, he thought 'This is for friends past, present and future!' And blasted through the ranks of robots towards the bridge, once he had entered the bridge he was met by what looked like two more of him.

"Ahahahaha!" Eggman laughed from his hover pod two metres above Shadow "Androids!" Shadow looked at the things, they blankly stared straight in front of them,

"Androids!? How did you do this Eggman!?" Shadow yelled to Eggman, who just laughed and went back to a safe distance to watch,

"Attack!" He shouted to the androids, who immediately drew guns and started firing at Shadow, who skilfully dodged their bullets, he then launched himself off a wall at one of them, but it disappeared and reappeared behind him and tried to punch him.

Shadow blocked and sent the android flying into a wall where it exploded, he turned his attention to the other, which continued to fire at Shadow, failing miserably to hit, Shadow ran around it quickly enough to use his tornado attack, as the android was swept up into the air, the strong winds started to crush it's exoskeleton, when it fell to the floor with it's arms and legs crushed, Shadow walked over to it and pulled out his gun, shot it then walked over to Eggman who had watched the whole thing, but as soon as Shadow went near Eggman flew off.

The whole Egg carrier began to plummet out of the sky, straight towards Station square! Shadow tried to find the control room, but it was of no good,

"There's only one chance!" He said and pulled out his Chaos emerald "For Amy! Chaos……Blast!!" the powerful blast reached the special engine core causing a huge explosion to rip apart the Egg carrier. From station square people watched as the Egg carrier was torn savagely apart, little did they know Shadow was on board! He was still trying to make sure it didn't hit station square, instead it landed in the ocean.

Meanwhile, Rouge and Amy were watching it go down from Tails' workshop, when they saw it go down they said to each other

"Shadow did it!" But then, The giant vessel exploded with such force it blew them off their feet, they looked back to the place where it had been, but it was completely gone.

"What if Shadow was still on board!?" Amy said worriedly

"I don't know, he is Shadow, but..." Rouge said to her "C'mon we'd better get back to my place, if Shadow is still alive that's where he'll be headed for."

And so the two girls headed back to Rouge's Mansion

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the bad joke at the start, but I was bored, next chapter is the last.


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden Truths

To **Jacob **who reviewed chapter seven, I know that some bastard nicked my story for some perverted shit and I have reviewed every single one I could find, throwing every swear word I know at him and the story being cancelled was a joke! This is the Last chapter so it might be short and crap.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters used, Sega does

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Eight: Hidden Truths

~Rouge mansion~

The two girls opened the front door and walked in.

"Shadow!?" Amy called out, there was no reply,

"Oh no! What if... if...he's" Amy broke down crying, Rouge walked over to her and patted her shoulder,

"Look, I'm sure he'll be fine, he knows how to handle his own safety," Rouge reassured, but even she was worried and slightly doubtful, so they waited...

~Six hours and at least twenty seven black coffees each later~

Amy and Rouge were still sitting on the sofa waiting anxiously, neither of them had spoke since, they were too worried to speak, they both jumped when they heard a heavy thump on the front door. (This might not usually happen, but due to the amount of caffeine in their bodies they were far more on edge and their anxiety levels had made them nervous enough to jump through the ceiling at the scuttle of a cockroach)

"Was that?" Rouge asked,

"Yeah, sounded like a knock on the front door, anyway" Amy replied,

"I thought it sounded more like something falling against the front door" Rouge said,

"I'll go see what it was" Amy told her, then got up and walked tentatively to the front door, slowly opening it, to find Shadow leaning against it, then falling through it and landing on the floor with a **THUMP.**

"Shadow!!" Amy almost shouted, half worried half relieved to see Shadow again,

"Are you okay!?" Amy asked

"I'm fine, but Amy, I need to talk to you" Shadow said getting up "In private"

"Umm…okay" She replied and they went upstairs, once they were well out of Rouge's earshot Shadow said to Amy

"Ever since you kissed me last night that's all I've thought about, I need to know, do you really love me? Or was that really just a thanks?"

"I…I…I'm not sure" Amy stuttered

"Please, I need an answer"

"I really like you Shadow, I think…"

"Tell me"

"I…I…love…you, do you love me?"

"I have loved you ever since I met you" Shadow said "And I always will" And with that they held tight onto each other, their lips met and this time they neither ever wanted to let go…

~The End~

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not bad for my first try eh? Not bad at all! You like? Ending was a bit of a let down though! You like? I like? (But not much)

Signing off for now, between love and madness lies obsession, either way that was a random comment. THE SEQUEL: **DEADLY DEEDS OF LOVE,** is now **AVAILABLE TO READ!!!!**


End file.
